


a gifting

by prowlish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, in which i failed at the actual prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji should have figured on there being “shenanigans” when he asked what McCree wanted for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gifting

Genji should have figured on there being “shenanigans” when he asked what McCree wanted for his birthday. Maybe that was part of the reason he’d asked when he’d stumbled upon the information that the date was upcoming. There were precious little reasons to indulge such things… “shenanigans” -- or just screwing around, as McCree might put it.

 

What better reason than a birthday, then? It wasn’t like he’d gotten to spend a lot of time with him yet.

 

So, in all, Genji hadn’t been too surprised that, without hesitation, Jesse McCree had answered: “How ‘bout a nice lil dance?”

 

The way his cigarillo shifted with his smile and how his eyes glinted beneath the brim of his hat spoke volumes about the sort of  _ nice little dance _ McCree meant. 

 

Genji, too, had smiled, used to McCree’s flirtations by now. McCree couldn’t see the smile beneath his visor, but he’d tilted his head just so, winking the green light -- McCree always seemed to get the picture. “Dance,” he repeated. “Sure, no problem.”

 

McCree had chuckled. “Yeah?” he barked gruffly, voice warm and amused. “The ninja dances?”

 

Genji hummed. “Does the cowboy?” he returned.

 

Said cowboy’s grin widened and the cigarillo wavered, threatening to escape his lips. “Depends.”

 

Head tilt. “On what?”

 

But McCree hadn’t answered. That had been three days ago. Today it was actually McCree’s birthday, and yet the man was nowhere to be found.

 

Odd.

 

Well, he wasn’t a ninja for nothing. Even in an Overwatch base, it would be simple work to get into McCree’s room. He dropped silently from the ceiling, and yet before he could even get a good look around, he heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. “Should I ask why knockin’ at the door wasn’t good enough?”

 

Genji let out a small  _ hmph _ , crossing his arms. “Maybe I just wanted to see your room,” he said.

 

The lighting was dim, but it was easy for him to see McCree grinning. “Yeah?” he said. “Any reason?

 

Genji practically pouted, though McCree couldn’t see that. “It is your birthday,” he said stuffily, though he still approached the other man. “You asked me for a present.”

 

McCree seemed both amused and bemused. “Oh, did I?”

 

Genji huffed audibly blowing air out of his shoulder vents. Sometimes it was hard to tell if McCree was actually clueless or just purposefully winding him up! Hands on his hips, Genji replied with his most haughty, “Yes. But if you do not want it, I shall go elsewhere.”

 

And he turned, ready to make a much less ninja-like exit, but a strong hand caught his wrist. McCree was chortling, his laugh as warm as the flesh of his hand on Genji’s synthetic wrist. “Now hang on there, darlin’, keep your britches on.”

 

Genji squinted over his shoulder. “I do not have ‘britches’ to keep on,” he said. But he was’t going anywhere. If clueless was McCree’s game, bratty could be Genji’s -- it had always been good fun before, though he would have quickly drawn away from the touch before.

 

McCree seemed to have noticed that as well. When it became obvious that Genji wasn’t going anywhere, McCree gently pulled him closer. “I wasn’t tryin’ to be difficult.” 

 

“Hm…” Genji paused, considering. “I believe you. You do not usually have to  _ try _ .”

 

McCree laughed again at that and pulled him closer still -- though still slowly. Measuring. And then it occurred to him: had McCree been trying to give him an out?

 

Momentarily forgetting everything else, Genji hopped into McCree’s lap, flinging his arms around the man’s neck. “Whoa!” Despite his surprise, McCree soon wrapped both arms around Genji’s waist, holding them close together. “Y’know…”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought there was supposed to be a dance…”

 

Genji snorted, and when he sat up again, his mask was retracting to show off his smirk. “I’ll show  _ you _ a dance,” he murmured, voice full of promise -- and he leaned in quickly to kiss McCree before he gave out any more smartass remarks. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh... in which I asked for a prompt, got one, and failed at it. and hten called myself out via mccree
> 
> (visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :))


End file.
